Illyana Rasputina (Earth-12131)
, , , | Relatives = Piotr Rasputin (brother) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = I'll go to hell and back for you, Agent. It's easy. | Speaker = Magik | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Colossus' sister, Illyana was abducted into the demonic realm of Limbo as a child, but thanks to her mutant powers of teleportation and her knowledge in sorcery she became the ruler of this realm. After returning to Earth, she became a part of the X-Men along her brother. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Phoenix Force returned Earth, it manifested withing five X-Men, included Magik, who retreated to their base on Utopia. Those five mutants and some of the X-Men retreated in their base on Utopia. The Avengers, that thought the Phoenix Force was too strong to control, went Utopia to reason with them, ultimately leading to a fight. After Hawkeye and Black Widow fought Emma Frost, the Avengers realized the Phoenix Force was indeed corrupting its wielders. Magik and Colossus collided with the Avengers while trying to show them it could be controlled, by defeating numerous enemies who tried to get their hands on its power. After the two leaders, Cyclops and Phoenix were faced by Captain America and Iron Man, the Phoenix Force left Earth, still leaving the five X-Men with a small portion of its power. With their differences settled, both the X-Men and the Avengers continued to fight in the same side. She decided to take this opportunity to join S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains who tried to get their hands on the Isotope-8, a material left by the mysterious Pulse which hit the Earth before the Phoenix Force arrived. | Powers = Stepping Discs: Magik can mentally control stepping discs, which allowed herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. Sorcery: Magik is the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful and powerful demons of Limbo did not dare challenge her. Magik had access to Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Magik's sorcery was a unique mix of black magic, that she learned from Belasco, and white magic, she was taught by an alternative-reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Magik was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of The Enchantress, while in Limbo, despite The Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Magik is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Stepping Discs | Weapons = Soulsword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Rasputin Family Category:Magicians